


Reflection

by suzannahbee123



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: Your lover  - with the help of the stupidly large mirror you own - shows you just how desireable you really are to him…
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Reflection

Thor was old. He had forgotten more about most subjects then most people would ever learn. 

Thor was a God amongst men, come down to Midgard to be a part of The Avengers and to help keep the universe safe from harm.

Thor Odinson was a fighter, a scholar, a gentleman and a lover.

And he was  _ yours. _

You didn’t really know  _ what  _ you were to each other. You were a mortal normal woman, and he wasn’t even remotely human, never mind anything as mundane as normal. All you knew is that when someone like Thor Odinson looks your way, it was impossible to not be enthralled by him, and that he made it so  _ easy  _ to be loved by him.

You may never marry him, may never bear his children, but whilst you were with him he would treat you with the honesty and respect that any half of a pair could expect. Thor would never cheat, would hold you when you cried and make you laugh until you felt weak. 

And he could bring your body to nirvana in ways that no mere mortal man would  _ ever  _ be able to match. There were tricks that only someone who had been around for fifteen hundred years could possibly know… and he had absolutely no compunction in showing you.

Thor - for however long he had you -  _ loved  _ you, and had vowed to show you in every way possible.

***

Your feet hurt in the beautifully expensive shoes that you had paired with the incredible designer dress that adorned your body. The music of the party hummed from behind you, classical notes and thumping bass somehow creating a soothing cocoon of sound. 

It had all been too much.

The party was originally supposed to have been for you, to celebrate your birthday with the team you called your family. It was supposed to have been some beers, some take out food and some pool. Maybe some party games tailored specifically to the super human people that attended like; who could lift Thor’s hammer  _ this  _ time, or who could  _ really  _ use Tony’s tech accurately.

It then changed into a slightly larger affair when it turned out that Pepper wanted to host a fundraising dinner for a diplomat who had just saved several hundred girls from a slave trader ring - and they would only be in New York for the one night.

Of course you had agreed, you had been a part of the team that had stormed the shipping yard and seen those dirty and terrified faces first hand.

But then word had gotten out about what had happened, and the small gathering for your birthday had morphed into a full blown gala that the entirety of New York’s wealthiest and most influential attended.

Your birthday was forgotten by everyone… but you had hoped that Thor would’ve remembered at least.

The whole night however, you hadn’t been able to see him. He was  _ Thor,  _ the God of Thunder. He was an  _ Avenger.  _ The socialites wanted to look and touch, to be seen with someone even more beautiful than they were. All you saw the whole night was slender fingers adorned with priceless jewellery straightening his tie, or slinking over his arm. Painted lips pressing whispers into the shell of his ear…

And you - even in your designer clothes you had treated yourself to, and knowing you were  _ also  _ an Avenger - were ignored. 

An hour in, and you gave up, the clacking of your heels on the tile floor that led to your bedroom was your only company.

Annoyance and irritation boiled inside you as you entered the blissful dark of your room. The floor to ceiling windows provided enough ambient light from the bustling city of New York to let you see the way around without using any electricity. You slowly move to the windows, crossing your arms over your middle as you do.

You can see your reflection in the glass at this proximity, your breath steams up the clear surface, momentarily hiding your face from view. 

It was  _ stupid  _ to feel so put out about not being complimented on how good you looked, right? You frown at your reflection, looking over everything from how expertly applied your makeup was, to how the material of your dress flowed around and hugged your body. You  _ knew  _ you looked great.

Apparently though, Thor hadn’t shared the sentiment.

Another angry huff, and you began to stalk to your room, suddenly desperate to get out of the finery and into normal clothes for a normal person-

_ Knock knock knock _

_ —  _ you halt in your steps and stare at the door to your apartment. You somehow  _ know  _ it’s him on the other side of the door before you can hear the low rumble of his voice calling your name. A part of you wants to ignore him, to carry on into your bedroom and leave him standing there on his own like a fool.

“Y/N? My love? Are you well?”

You fiddle with the jewelled bracelet at your wrist, cursing Thor and birthdays and pretty women who weren’t you… but you answer him, after another second of hesitation,

“I’m fine, just tired. Enjoy the party.” You narrow your eyes at the low timbre of his laugh, finding nothing amusing at your situation,

“I cannot enjoy this gathering without you there, my love. If you do not wish to attend, then I shall stay with you and see in the sunlight with you in my arms.” His voice is sincere, it carries far too easily through the eco friendly wood like material the door was made of. You let go of the bracelet, suddenly feeling mildly foolish for leaving like you did.

Thor has never given any remote indication that he would betray  _ whatever  _ it was that you had by laying a hand on anyone else whilst you had each other in your life. You couldn’t help it though…

Thor was  _ Thor,  _ and you were… you.

“Let me in, my love. I believe we have your birthday to celebrate, yes?”

You jump a little at that, a sudden rush of excited relief shoots through you like jolts of electricity, and you hurry to open the door for him. You barely get a chance to breathe a word of greeting before he takes your face in his palms, angles your head in the way that he likes best, and kisses you.

And  _ oh,  _ how he kisses you.

Even in this act, he knew more than anyone else. It was a skill he had had over a millennia to hone, after all. Within seconds of his lips meeting yours, you were seeing stars, your core clenched desperately, and your nipples chafed against the lace of the bra you wore.

The door was kicked closed by him and, without breaking the kiss, he lifted you into his arms and carried you to your bedroom. His sheer  _ strength  _ made your brain short circuit. He was strong enough to fight The Hulk, to bend metal, crash through buildings, and yet he could carry you around with a sure tenderness that left you feeling more safe and secure than you had ever felt before.

Your feet land on the plush carpet in front of your bed, one hand tunnelled into the golden silk of his hair and the other pressed to the skin of his neck. He doesn’t stop kissing you, not when you pull at the tie that holds his hair securely back so it spills around his shoulders, and not when you push the beautiful navy blue blazer from his shoulders. His hands roam slowly from your jaw, to your neck, and back again. He cherishes you, you can  _ feel  _ it…

“Why did you leave, my love? I felt your absence immediately.” It’s a bizarre skill to have; talking whilst kissing, and not one  _ you’ve  _ fully been able to master. Naturally though, Thor is an expert.

You don’t want to stop fueling your fire by wasting moments  _ talking  _ when you could have him naked and writhing under you quicker if you  _ don’t  _ talk, but Thor doesn’t let you off that easily. He gently takes a grip of your wrists and holds them in front of him, pressed to his heart.

“Talk to me, please? Did I do something to offend you?” The pure blue of his eyes suddenly go white, and a frown mars his far too handsome face, “Did someone  _ else  _ offend you? Hurt you?! I will-”

“Thor, no,” you place another quick kiss to his lips to halt his temper before it gets (unfairly) out of control. You look to the carpet, noting the small divots created by your shoes and idly wondering when you could take them off, “no one did anything. I just…” you trail off, entirely unable to express your sudden insecurities to him. Thor waits patiently, but even an immortal won’t wait long for answers to questions they have. His index finger pushes gently under your chin so you have to meet his eyes,

“What bothers you, my love?” His eyes search yours, concern now turning the blue into ice, “You can tell me anything.”

“You’ll think I’m stupid.” You chuckle lightly, and pull on your wrists so he lets you go, “I was just being silly. I wanted…”

“Yes?”

“I wanted you to tell me I’m pretty and beautiful and you love me on my birthday, and instead you hung around all those wealthy socialites instead. I didn’t feel very pretty after that, so I wanted to hide up here away from you- away from everyone.” You rushed the confession out, taking a step away from him and turning again to the windows. It was so  _ stupid,  _ Thor was going to find you ridiculous, he could have his pick of any woman and-

“Come here.” 

It was  _ that  _ tone of voice he used, the one that made you remember he had been born as not only a god, but a  _ King.  _ This was the voice that could command armies into battle, could rouse soldiers from apathy and instill hope or fear in equal measure. It was  _ also  _ the tone of voice he used in only  _ certain  _ times in the bedroom.

Thor often let you take control, setting the pace and the tempo of whatever type of love you would be making, but when he used  _ that  _ tone of voice…

He would have your utter surrender and make you keen his name like a prayer.

His hands were warm where they landed on your shoulders, and you don’t resist when he steers you in front of the large mirror that’s to one side of the front of your bed. It was one of those purchases that you couldn’t quite understand once you had the item. The mirror was almost too big for your room, it would look better hanging on the wall of one of those socialite's expensive apartments, you think bitterly to yourself…

Until Thor’s palm leaves a trail of electric fire from your wrist, to your neck, stealing your words from you,

“This dress… I have seen fashion from worlds you can’t dream of, places more advanced and beautiful than anything here, and yet…” he reaches the fastenings of the back of your dress and meets your eyes in the mirror, “You outshine all of them, my love. You can trust my word when I say that whilst this beautiful material, in this colour that looks  _ divine  _ against your skin, makes you the most exquisite thing my eyes have ever seen…”

You hold your breath as his fingers find firmer purchase against the fastenings that hold your clothing to your body, give a barely perceptible nod to his silent question he asks in his reflection,

“You do not need this to be the most stunning woman in all the nine realms.” He pulls firmly, and the dress gradually falls to your ankles, leaving you in your pretty underwear set, your heels, and the necklace and bracelet set you had inherited and taken out of your safe. You had wanted to look pretty for your man.

The way he devoured your form in the reflection of the glass mirror said you had succeeded.

You can’t help it, your eyes fall to the floor again after a bare second of looking over your reflection. You knew you looked good but… Thor - hidden behind you so you could only focus on his face - gently wrapped his hand around the front of your throat from behind, pressing his lips to your ear in a heated whisper,

“Watch as I show you how truly beautiful you are. Every inch is perfect, and I want you to  _ see.” _

You couldn’t breathe when he moves to the clasp of your bra, unclipping the lace easily, and removing it from your arms. Your breasts chill against the open air, but it’s not the cold that makes your nipples pebble into right points… it’s the way that Thor stares at you like you’re art…

“Stunning… the way you feel against my palms-” his hands raise to squeeze your breasts as he talks, eliciting a soft moan from you, drawn out longer when he carefully rolls your nipples with his fingers, “- the greatest poets in all the universe couldn’t begin to describe how holding you so makes me feel.”

A part of you wants to close your eyes against the image in the mirror, it’s too much. Your lips are parted, your chest is beginning to heave with the need for  _ air  _ under the heat he is building. Your skin glows with sweat that’s building.

Thor is still fully dressed and you’re half naked in his arms, staring into his eyes in a  _ mirror,  _ able to watch every last thing he would do to you, and yet…

You have never felt safer.

His right hand drops from its gentle torment of your breast and goes to the apex of your thighs, brushing briefly over your mound,

“Lace, my love… you know what this does to me…” a hot wet kiss to the side of your neck, “you look so pretty like this… and yet…” there’s little ribbon ties on the sides of your underwear - you had hoped that the night would end with Thor seeing you in underwear that would grant him easy access to you - and he doesn’t waste time in tugging at them so that the panties too fell to your ankles, “your perfect skin does not need even the most luxurious adornments.”

His index finger gently parts your folds, finding the slick gathered at your centre, and brings it back to your clit. He strokes it with a patience that only someone who knew they had -  _ literally -  _ all the time in the world could have. Your knees tremble, and you close your eyes-

“Open them, my love. Watch as I make you fall. See how beautiful you really are.”

You’re helpless against him, so you do as you’re bade and open your eyes, watching how his eyes go from pure sunshine blue, to dark navy, almost black. His tongue darts out to lick his lips as he gathers more slick, takes more care on your needy clit…

Your first orgasm is quick, like lightning that comes from nowhere and sets a fire that consumes. It’s not enough, it’s too much…

“These jewels are stunning, but they pale in comparison to you, your eyes, your smile, the look on your face as I have made love to you so thoroughly that you can no longer talk.” The necklace and bracelet are calmly removed by Thor, placed carefully on the small desk next to the bed. He sucks his finger clean and moves to stand in front of you, “Those heels do make your bottom look enticing, my love, but remove them too, and then sit on your bed. Spread your legs for me, yes?”

The first spark of defiance lights up inside you. Thor is not the demanding type, nor is he domineering. For all his privilege and strength, he has never  _ told  _ you what to do in the bedroom, or assumed any kind of sexual attention from you. He would do as you asked, always, even when he did use  _ that  _ tone.

Tonight, apparently, was different.

You stare at him, and try to cover your chest before you began berating him, but he stopped you with a soft look that made your knees weak again,

“I wish to taste your pretty cunt, my love, and I would like for you to watch. Would that please you?” He’s stood tall in front of you now, soft godly smile on a face you couldn’t say no to.

Not, of course, that you really wanted to.

“Can I undress you, at least? You’re also too pretty to be wearing all that Armani, Thor.”

“It was Starks suggestion.” He chuckled as you began to pull his tie off, and going to work on the buttons of his shirt, “I believe he said that I was not permitted to wear Zegna again after they gave me more free stuff than him last year. I wasn’t paying attention, he was boring me.” His belt buckle is next, and you pull off his shirt as he steps out of his trousers, and  _ finally  _ he’s as naked as you.

His ass was a  _ great  _ sight in the mirror behind him.

His kiss is like heaven, and falling to the bed behind you, with your naked god on top and promising every decadent sin to you was like slipping into a dream. Your insecurities were gone under his ministrations, but who were you to stop the God of Thunder from bringing about the storm that he wanted to wreak on your body?

His lips went to your neck, and your eyes automatically popped open to watch him trail back down the length of your body, perfect pink lips and tongue sucking and licking, pearly white teeth softly biting on the swell of your breast and buds of your nipples, his beard tickling your sides, until he reached your pussy. Hot breath fanned over your mound, and then you squeaked with surprised joy when he deftly pulled on your ankles, bringing your ass to the edge of your bed.

Thor goes to his knees before you, swiping a hand over his beard and latching his eyes to your thighs, 

“I thought I told you to spread your legs for me?”

“I don’t see why you can’t do it for me, Thor.” Your tease is rewarded with a grin and a wink, and you put up no resistance when he takes the back of your knees and lifts your legs so your feet rest back on the mattress. Heat floods your body, pooling at your core. You can  _ feel  _ yourself weep for him, the air cools against your heated flesh… but all Thor does is stare,

“Such a beautiful cunt… never before has one been so perfect.” Thor very rarely curses, only outside of the bedroom because he finds the words so amusing, but when he does…

More desire leaks from you, but Thor is there to lap it up.

He takes his time, in the way only he can. You’re brought to the edge again and again by his mouth and his fingers. He makes you cum three times in a row, until your release shines on his face and he licks it away like it’s the ambrosia he said actually existed on Asgard.

And all the while he tells you to watch what he’s doing to you.

Your inner thighs burn in the most delicious way from where he french kissed your pussy, you’re needy and quivering for him, even after everything he just gave you. You want him  _ inside  _ you, want to watch his perfect cock disappear inside your cunt, and reappear slick and shining in the stupid mirror that you vowed to  _ never  _ get rid of whilst Thor was sharing your bed.

You cry his name a  _ fourth _ time, letting your arms give out so you fall back on the bed, sweat gleaming against your skin and panting like you had run a marathon. Thor, however, knew what you wanted. 

He wasn’t done with you yet.

He stands before you, golden skin gleaming in the glittering lights of New York, every muscle honed to searing perfection… and his cock ready for you, every thick inch as perfect as the rest of him. You wobble slightly when he tugs you to your feet, but he holds you steady against him, before turning you to face the mirror once more.

His hands leave your hips for a moment, and he sits on the bed, keeping his feet on the floor and holding the base of his cock in one hand. His eyes meet yours in the mirror, the most seductive smile on his face and his free hand held out to you,

“Come here, my love. Watch as I make love to you.”

It was a wholly supreme type of sin to turn your back on Thor, and watch yourself sink down onto his cock in the mirror. It took a whole new type of self love and trust to watch Thor’s fingers spread you wider so he could watch with even more clarity as you bounced up and down on him.

It looked like sin and felt like prayer to be held and touched and worshipped by a god like Thor Odinson.

He had you in front of that mirror in every way imaginable - and some ways that weren’t. Long past when the gala finished, and those prissy socialites went home alone, you were being thoroughly worshipped by a God of Asgard.

The rising sun cast honey sweet rays on Thor many hours later. He smiled down at you as you lay prone against the mattress, well and truly sated. He had promised to bring food for you, to run you a bath using essential oils from his home that he preferred, and to shower you with all the pampering your heart could desire.

“Happy belated birthday, my love. You are everything a man could desire, thank you for allowing me to show you.”

You didn’t know  _ what  _ you and Thor were, or where you would be in the years to come, but whilst you had him, he was  _ yours. _


End file.
